One Last Shot
by awindowtothepast
Summary: Hermione finds herself in London 1977 after a Death Eater attack. With so much about to happen at Hogwarts, should Hermione fix the past or should she let history run its course? postHBP, eventual SSHG. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**One Last Shot**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters you recognise. They all belong to the wonderful JKR, and I'm not her, am I?

* * *

**Prologue**  
'Oh, my life is over!' Hermione cried, burying her head under her quilt. "Ron, I'm so sorry!" 

"Hermione. stop! Relax, OK? We're not mad at you; it's not your fault. Just try to breathe,' Ron said, trying to calm the hysterical girl as she coughed and sobbed.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry appeared in the doorway of Hermione's temporary room at the Burrow. "Hermione!' he called loudly over the sound of his friend's tears. 'There's someone here to see you!'

Through the blankets, Hermione's teary and somewhat muffled voice asked, 'Who?'

'Professor Lupin. Should I let him in?'

Hermione's blotchy face emerged from the bed sheets. She ran her fingers shakily through her messy hair and whispered, 'OK,' before she resumed crying. Harry stepped back from the door and Remus Lupin entered the dim room, looking around wearily. Ron stood, greeting his old professor, and joined Harry in the hallway.

'Do you think he can help her?' Harry asked his best friend.

'If anyone can, it'll be him,' the redhead answered quietly before slowly shutting the door.

* * *

Remus sat down on the bed beside Hermione and tried to calm her down. He held her in his arms, whispering words of comfort, but Hermione wouldn't quiet down. Growing frustrated, he pulled a vial from his robes and forced the lilac contents down her throat. He understood where she was coming from, but really, her actions were becoming a bit ridiculous.

Hermione coughed, nearly retching, before angrily screaming, 'What the_ bloody hell_ was that for?'

Remus decided not to answer her right away. He stared down at a pair of dirty socks on the floor until he heard Hermione's breathing even out. He looked over at her, seeing that the previously distraught girl had slumped against the headboard and was near sleep. 'Calming draught,' he said quietly. 'I thought it might help.'

'I think you gave me too much, Professor,' Hermione slurred as a small stream of saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth.

Remus smiled and replied, 'You'll be fine in a few minutes, Miss Granger.'

'Why did you come?' More saliva slipped between the girl's lips.

'I thought you could use someone to talk to,' Remus answered,' someone who'd been through it already. Do you have anything to ask me?' Hermione shook her head slowly. 'Alright,' Remus continued, 'well, it does take some getting used to, but it's not really that bad. You'll be fine, especially with friends like yours.'

After a minute, Hermione wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and said, 'It's not quite like that, Professor. I can't help them anymore. Harry and Ron have to go off without me because they can't risk it. And I'll die, Professor, not knowing that they're safe, or even alive. I need to know they're going to be OK; I need to be with them. But no one understands that.'

'I do, Hermione,' Remus told her quietly. 'I understand perfectly.'

'But how can you?' Hermione wondered in the slow, reserved tone brought on by the potion. 'They're my best friends. They could be in serious trouble and I wouldn't be able to help them. How could you possibly understand?'

'How do you think I felt after I found out what happened to James and Lily? After I heard that Peter had been murdered and Sirius was in Azkaban?' Remus shouted angrily, rising to his feet. 'I was powerless, too, Hermione! I couldn't do_ anything_ to help my friends and that almost bloody well killed me!'

He leaned against the wall and buried his face in his hands. Hermione dabbed at her eyes with the bed sheet and sniffed loudly. 'I'm sorry Professor. I didn't realize.'

Remus sighed and sat back down on the bed, his energy suddenly spent. 'It's fine, Miss Granger. I just- I know that what you're facing is absolutely terrifying, but you must be strong.'

Hermione looked up at her old professor, then returned her gaze to the patchwork quilt on er bed. The pair sat in awkward silence, each trying to find something to break it, until-

'Remus!' Molly Weasley said urgently, pushing the door open. 'Remus, the Death Eaters are here. They're taking down the wards right now. You have to help us fight them!'

'Alright Molly, I'll be there shortly. Go make sure everyone else is ready.' Molly nodded and hurried out of the room. Remus turned his attention back to Hermione. 'Are you well enough to fight?'

'Yeah, I think so.'

'Then get your wand and let's go.'

* * *

Remus ran out the back door, Hermione right behind him. Both had their wands at the ready. Remus ran into the middle of the confusion and began shooting spells, but Hermione, strangely afraid, hung back for a moment and observed.

There weren't even that many people present, Hermione realized. There couldn't have been more than twenty, including herself. She saw Mrs. Weasley fighting one of the Death Eaters, as well as Mr. Weasley, who was dueling two. Tonks was present, as was Remus. Each of the twins was fighting two masked men, while Ron and Ginny were fiercely attacking Wormtail, whose mask had fallen off. Harry was  
dueling a masked Death Eater, so Hermione couldn't tell who he was fighting.

'S_tupefy!_' The shout, louder than the others, caught Hermione's attention and she turned toward George, watching as a jet of red light left his wand and struck one of his opponents.

'Hermione!' he shouted. 'Help Fred!'

Hermione sprang into action and bounded toward George's twin brother. On her way, she shot a quick '_Petrificus Totalus_' at one of the Death Eaters, and he fell to the ground. Oh. how she loved that spell. It was so simple and effective, but nobody used it because they'd learned it in their first year. Hermione added a '_Stupefy!_' and the Death Eater's face relaxed under his mask as he lost consciousness to the spell.

"Hermione, move!' Fred shouted, and Hermione turned. She saw them coming, three different colours, all aimed at her.

'Pro-' she started , but she was too late. Blasts of red, green and blue hit her before she heard the incantations.

'_Stupefy!'  
_

_'Avada Kedavra!'  
_

_'Reductio Corpus!_'

As a last feeble attempt to save her, Fred, who was nearest, shouted '_Protego!_' but he knew it was too late.

The white light hit Hermione, and the air around her glowed purple, illuminating her terrified face, before the light expanded and became a bright violet. The light continued to grow, becoming brighter and brighter, until it swallowed the area and blinded everyone present. Hermione screamed, the noise echoing briefly, then there was nothing, only the bright, burning light.

* * *

'Hey, where'd Mione go?' Ron asked.

'She disappeared again, Ron,' Harry informed him. 'She's really rubbing in the fact that she's the only one of us that can apparate.'

Ron sat down in the grass, saying, 'O wish she'd tell us before just going off like that. It's just- OW!'

'What's up?'

Ron inspected his hand, finding and pulling out something sharp and clear. 'Bugger. Broken glass.' He looked through the grass where he was assaulted, and pulled up some more glass and a gold chain from the ground. 'Harry, look. It's Mione's Time-Turner. It's- it's broken. I thought she said she'd given it back.'

'What? No, it can't be broken, Ron. Hermione wouldn't be that irresponsible. Besides, if it is broken, where's Hermione?'

_Pop!_

'Oh, hello Mr. Potter,' Ron said. 'What's up?'

'Is Hermione still here?' The older mas asked in response.

'No Dad; you just missed her,' Harry told his father.

'Oh, thank Merlin," James said in relief, running a hand through his messy mop of black hair.

'Dad, what's going on? What do you know about Hermione?'

'I know she's safe, if that's what's worrying you, Harry. Anything else you should ask her.'

'But how-' Ron started, then he was interrupted by another pop, and someone behind the teenagers nervously cleared their throat. The three men looked toward the sound, and came face to face with a 30-some-year-old Hermione Granger.

She smiled at Ron and Harry briefly before rushing forward and catching both in a tight, desperate hug. 'Hey guys,' she said into their necks. 'I've missed you both so much.'

Harry and Ron didn't say anything, simply hugging her in return, each wondering how the girl had aged so much in such a short time. But they decided to save the question for later, and concentrated instead on the witch crying softly in their arms.

* * *

A/N: so there we go, the prologue to my time-fic. just so everyone knows, i realize that the plot is over-used, but i'm trying to make it as original as possible. thanks to my kebob of chicken love, fiona (a.k.a sylvie), for spell-checking this for me. (btw, i still want a review for this) 

if anyone is confused about the ending of this (mainly the time-turner, james, etc.), don't worry, it'll be explained later in the fic.

also, don't expect another update until next week sometime. music fest. is coming!

toodles everyone!

Dancing with Pineapples,

Jibs


	2. Arrested Development

**One Last Shot**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me. Savvy?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrested Development**

'Here, let me get that for you, Ronald.'

James Potter stood and took a tray filled with tea and pastries from the redhead, setting it down on the scrubbed wooden table in the Weasley's kitchen.

'Thanks, Mr. Potter.' Ron sat at the table and grabbed a mug.

'Not to be rude,' Harry started, 'but are you going to tell us what's going on?'

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry knew he shouldn't have said them. Hermione was obviously upset, and his impatience and insensitivity weren't going to help her. But to his surprise, Hermione chuckled.

'If you don't mind, I'd like to wait for Remus.' she said. 'You did tell him, James, didn't you?'

'Of course I did! I'll just go remind him, though. Can I use your floo for a moment, Ronald?'

Ron looked up from the table with a pumpkin pasty crammed in his mouth. 'Oh, kohe, Miffur Puffur, ' he said around his food, spraying crumbs.

Hermione shook her head lightly, and said, 'Just as I remember him.'

'He means "Yes" Dad,' Harry clarified, seeing his father's confused and slightly disgusted face.

'Right. Thanks.'

James disappeared into the living room, returning a few minutes later with a soot-covoered and sleepy Remus Lupin. He yawned, slipping into the chair beside Hermione. 'Morning everyone,' he said lightly. 'Do we finally get to hear what happened, Mione?'

'It's half past two, Remus,' Hermione replied, ignoring his question. 'Now, where should I begin...?'

'How 'bout the beginning?' Ron suggested lamely.

'Well, alright. I was born on 10:12 AM on September 19, 1979. The weather was simply lovely that day, or so I'm told, as I don't actually remember it. My mother and father were ever so delighted that I was born; so much, in fact, that they even let my cousins eat a bit of sugar. Later they realized that-'

'Mione,' Harry interrupted, 'how about you tell us how you got like _this_.'

'Yeah, ten minutes ago you were our age, and now you're, well, you're _old.'_

'Thanks RonYou sure do know how to make a girl feel good about herself. Seriously, I'm glowing. Anyway, if you're done interrupting, I suppose I'll start with my getting bit by a werewolf. It-'

'You're a lycan?' James asked. 'Since when?'

'You certainly weren't one last night,' Remus agreed. 'And if you were, why the bloody hell didn't you keep me company?'

'If you two would shut up, I could tell you, you know,' Hermione pointed out. She was met, for once, with silence, so she cleared her throat.

Ron took a bite out of his cauldron cake. 'Well?' he prompted.

'This whole affair started with me getting bit by a werewolf,' Hermione said after a few seconds. 'If memory serves me, it would've happened just last night had I not intervened. Yesterday- my yesterday, mind, the one that happened about 30 years ago- was Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Ron and I were walking along the road after dark. A werewolf, most likely Fenrir Greyback, jumped out from the side of the road and bit me, on my shoulder.'

'Were you OK?' Ron asked, reaching for a cookie.

'She was bit by a werewolf, Ron; of course she's not OK!'

'Harry, she said she's not a lycan, so it couldn't have been that bad,' Ron argued.

Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip of tea. 'Wanker,' he muttered.

'Actually, boys, it wasn't that terrible. But it scared me so much that I couldn't think straight the next day- today- and I was hit by three spells because of my stupidity. 'Hermione looked sadly at her tea, sighing quietly. Remus leaned toward her and whispered something neither Harry nor Ron could hear, and Hermione smiled, shaking her head.

'So, are you going to tell us exactly what happened?' James asked impatiently.

'If you want me too.'

'We do,' Harry answered quickly, while the others nodded their heads, 'and don't leave _anything_ out.'

'OK...' Hermione blushed, glancing at Remus, 'but consider this your warning.' She sipped her tea, then began to speak.

* * *

Hermione sat up, confused. She was supposed to be dead. Not that she wanted to be, but she'd been hit with the killing curse. Why hadn't she died? 

Had she died? Could this field be her final resting place?

No, Hermione decided; surely Heaven (or even Hell, for that matter) would be more glamourous. So where in the name of Merlin was she?

Hermione stood up and took in her surroundings. She was standing on the edge of a cornfield, in front of a small but comfortable house. To her right was a village, mestled among the hills. To her left- Hermione stopped. She knew that town! Harry and Ron used to drag her there all the time during the summer. It was Ottery St. Catchpole!

But the only way that could work was if that cottage was the Burrow. And that just wasn't possible.

Hermione looked closer at it. Now that she thought about it, the house _did_ look like the ground floor of the Burrow. So what happened to it? And where the bloody hell was everybody?

'Hey you! Girly! What the bleedin' hell are ye doin' on my property!'

An old man had just appeared from inside the cornfield. He was wearing dirty coveralls with patched knees. His hair was greying and his face had developed wrinkles. He was holding a pitchfork and he looked like he was about ready to use it on Hermione. 'Well girly! I'm waitin'!' He growled.

'Erm, don't the Weasley's live here?' Hermione asked timidly.

'No!' the old man shouted.

'But, I-'

'Christ Allmighty!' the man interrupted. 'Kids today!' He brandished his pitchfork wildly and Hermione flinched. Perfect; Gryffindor bravery was another thing she had lost. The man took one last look at Hermione and, scowling, walked quickly to his cottage and slammed the door.

Hermione flung herself onto the ground. Now what?

* * *

After a few minutes, Hermione saw a white car pull into the drive and a man in a uniform step out before making his way to the front door. Did that irate man call the police? Hermione wondered. The prat! 

The old man joined the policeman outside, then pointed to Hermione. Hermione, recognizing defeat, got up and took a few shaking steps toward the pair. She didn't want to be arrested. Was trespassing an arrestable offense?

'Well missy. you're trespassing on private property. I'm gonna have to take you in,' the officer said once Hermione reached them. He pulled out his handcuffs.

'Oh, no, that won't be necessar, Officer,' Hermione said. 'I'll just leave now. I'm sorry, sir,' she added to the old man. She walked past the men and started walking toward the town when she felt something cold against her wrists.

'Too bad, little girl. You're coming with me.'

* * *

Police Officer Arnold Bax handed Hermione a coin. 'One phone call,' he told her. 

'No one to call,' Hermione whispered, more to herself than to Officer Bax. 'What's the date?'

'July 13, 1977, little girl. Surely you know that.'

'Wow, 20 years... Where am I supposed to go?' she asked.

'We can release you when a parent or guardian arrives, so you might want to call someone soon. Anyone.'

Hermione shook her head. 'No one,' she said again.

'So you're an orphan?' Officer Bax asked.

'I guess so.'

'Call your orphanage.'

'Don't have one. Told you already, Officer, I've got no one to call.'

'Well, that's a problem, then. I'll have to get this sorted out. What's your name, little girl?'

'It's Laura,' Hermione answered, saying the first name that popped into her head. 'Laura Smith. But why do I need an orphanage?'

'Because, you're not of age yet,' Officer Bax replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Uh-huh I have to go to the bathroom.'

* * *

Hermione took one look at herself in the dirty mirror and nearly fainted. Staring back at her was a ghastly white pre-teen that she didn't recognize. 

'Oh, Merlin...' Hermione muttered, touching her face. 'Oh, no! They're back!' She ran her tongue over her front teeth, which had grown slightly. 'What the _bloody hell _was I hit with?' She pulled at her frizzy hair, noting that it was worse than she remembered, before moving her hands over her body. She took stock of the changes.

Her breasts were non-existant. Her arms and legs were stubby. Around her belly rested the remains of her baby-fat. Her lips were thinner. Her arse was flat. Her hair was huge, as were her teeth.

'I hate adolescense.' hermione scowled at the little girl in the mirror. She scowled back.

There was a knock on the door. 'You almost done in there, Miss Smith?'

'I've got to get out of here.'

'What was that?'

'Nothing!' Hermione called through the door. 'Thanks for your hospitality, Officer Bax, but I really must be going. I do hope I can fit through this window.' She pulled out her wand and whispered, 'Alohomora.' The window creaked open. 'Bye now!' She waited to hear Officer Bax leave the door to get outside, then Hermione turned on her heel, muttering, 'Destination, determination, deliberation.'

With a pop, Hermione was gone, leaving a thoroughly confused Officer Bax behind.

* * *

End notes: Thanks very much to my reviewers. I doubt that this chapter cleared up any questions you may have had; it might have added more. But thanks to all who read this, even if you don't review. I'd like to remind everyone that while constructive critisism is fanbloodytastic, I don't appreciate flames. 

Sorry if there are any spelling/typing errors. I'll fix it tomorrow.

Dancing with pineapples,  
Jibs


	3. It's The HardKnock Life

**One Last Shot**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me. Savvy?

Author's Note: Sorry about the date in the first chapter. It was supposed to be 1977, and 20 years (it's changed now). My bad.

* * *

**Chapter 2: It's The Hard-Knock Life**

Hermione had been wandering around Muggle London for the better part of two days now, and she was tired, she was hungry, and she was sore, but most importantly, she really had to go to the bathroom. Maybe she should've allowed Officer Bax to bring in; at least then she'd have had access to a toilet, not to mention food and a bed. After all, it wasn't exactly easy to support yourself when you were eleven and had no job or clue as to where you were. Well, to be fair, Hermione Granger, almost twenty and brightest witch of her year, could. But eleven-year-old Laura Smith? Not a chance. She didn't even know where she was.

She did know that she wasn't in Diagon Alley. Hermione had tried to apparate there, but had ended up even more lost, if it was possible, in Muggle London. She figured it was because she was scared, and more than a little stressed, but that didn't really help. She should try again, she thought, if only to get her bearrings. Maybe she'd end up somewhere she recognized.

Hermione took a quick look around, and seeing no one else, spun on her heel and disapparated.

* * *

After two attempts, Hermione appeared at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Success; she knew where she was. 

But what did that accomplish, really? She knew where she was, yes, but she didn't know anybody and had no place to stay. Or food to eat, or books to read, or different clothes to wear. And she could really use a shower.

Hermione sighed. She really didn't want to be put in an orphanage with those annoying little ankle-biters. And anyway, she was a Gryffindor! SHe could do this on her own.

OK, fine. She couldn't. Sod Gryffindor pride, Hermione needed help. And for that, Hermione needed the police. And for _that,_ Hermione needed a history and a new name. She wasn't too fond of Laura.

* * *

Her name was Jane Summers; Jane like her mum, Summer like her Gramma. She was born on September 19, 1965. Her parents were Briget and Andrew. They had died a few days ago in a car accident. Jane had been homeschooled and her best friend was their housekeeper, Chantal. Her father was a dentist. 

Her favorite thing to do was read stories; she loevd the Bobsey Twins. She also liked jump rope and hopscotch. Her mother would play with her after lessons, or Chantal would if Mother was too busy. Once, when she was eight, Jane and Mother were playing tag and Jane tripped on a fallen tree branch. The injury had required six stitches, and after, Mother took Jane out for ice cream.

When Jane waas ten, Father told her she'd need braces for her top teeth. She would've gotten them in a week.

* * *

Jane had little trouble finding the police station; she only stopped for directions twice. Standing outside the staion, Jane took a few deep breaths before entering, trying to prepare herself, make herself look scared and confused and sad. 'OK _Jane_, you can do this, whatever it might be. Oh, Merlin,' she whispered quietly. 

She opened the door and stepped up to the man behind the front desk. 'Can I help you, Miss?' he asked in a friendly voice.

'I need to see someone about going to an orphanage,' Jane answered in a tiny voice. 'I, erm, I didn't know where else to go. I thought maybe you could help me. I- I just- I don't-' Jane started crying, burying her head in her hands. It wasn't hard to fake the tears, and Jane was glad of this fact becuase she was only able to give the officer her name and age through her fingers.

The officer brought her to the London Anglican Children's Home, a small but neat building that wasn't too far from the Leaky Cauldron. She had been introduced to the Headmistress, Ms. Foster, a tall lady with a kind face who ushered her into her office, then the officer left.

Ms. Foster handed her some papers and a pen. 'I need you to fill these out, dear. Normally, the officer would, but I guess he's busy. I'll be right back. I need to get Alison.' She left, leaving Jane sitting in front of her imposing wooden desk. Jane got to work on the papers, writing as much as she could about her medical history, what her current 'situation' was, and a few of her favorites, wondering the whole time how the policeman would've been able to fill it out.

'Are you all done?' Ms. Foster was back, and she had brought a friend. 'This is Alison. She'll show you around while I find you a bed. Where are your things?'

'I don't have any,' Jane replied, standing up. 'Hello,' she said to Alison.

The girl, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, had messy blond hair tied back by a pale blue ribbon. Underneath her glasses, she had pleasant green eyes. She was leaning against the doorframe with a welcoming smile plastered onto her face. 'Well, shall we?'

'Yes, go on, get out; I have a lot of work to do,' Ms. Foster agreed, pushing Jane toward the door. 'Thanks for this, Alison.'

'No problem.'

* * *

'This is the kitchen,' Alison said as she pushed open a heavy wooden door. 'Every so often, a few of us are assigned to supper duty, but meals are usually made by the cook. We eat at six PM sharp in the dining room- through there- and if you're more than five minutes late, you lose your cutlery. A lot of the younger children are purposely late so they have an excuse to eat with their hands.' She rolled her eyes, then closed the door. 

Alison led Jane down a hallway with peeling yellow wallpaper. Every ten feet, there was a door with a number on it from one to eight on it. 'Each of these rooms has four beds,' Alison explained. 'There are two upstairs, one for Ms. Foster and one for my group. I'll show you your room once I know where it is, but until then we need to respect the others' privacy. I can show you the backyard now, you'll like it. This way.' Alison guided Jane through another door at the end of the hall.

The 'backyard' was nothing short of astounding. The property itself was huge, especially for downtown London. What was on the property made the place look like a playground. There were six swings, two slides, a climbing structure and a see-saw, all contained in a sandbox. There were benches around the edges, along with a few trees. There were about ten children scattered throughout the yard, all of them under ten. 'You'll spend most of your time here,' Alison was saying, 'or at the public pool a few streets over if you can get a bathing suit. Anyway, it's about time for lunch and I'm hungry, so let's go.'

* * *

'So, have you found a place for her yet?' Alison asked Ms. Foster over an exquisite luncheon of hotdags and macaroni. 'Pass the ketchup,' she added. 

Ms. Foster slid the bottle across the table and said, 'Yes. However, the only spot free was in your room. I'm sorry Alison, but we're really full.'

'But she can't stay with us. She's not a- I mean, she's not old enough. Look at her!'

'You'll just have to tone it down then. It'll only be for a few weeks, Alison, then you'll be back at that school of yours.'

'Six weeks! Not a few, _six_! That's not fair!' Alison protested.

'I know, but that's the only open bed, so that's where she goes. I'm sorry, but if it wasn't her, it'd be someone else. It can't be helped, Alison. Try to see that.'

'Ugh!' Alison grabbed her hotdog and left the table. For a few seconds after, she could be heard pounding down the yellow hallway, then up the stairs. A door slammed, then more pounding, and a minute later, Alison passed them by as she headed outside.

'Sorry about that, Jane,' Ms. Foster said apologetically. 'Alison's a little hotheaded.'

'Don't worry about it,' Jane replied. 'When can I see my room?'

"I'll show you after you're finished eating.'

Jane crammed her hotdog into her mouth. 'Done,' she announced a few seconds later.

* * *

'Your bed's there, in the corner. You can keep your things on that shelf there and in that closet,' Ms. Foster said, pointing out each thing to the girl behind her. 'If I can convince Alison to take you, you can get some clothes this afternoon. If not, I can take you after dinner. Well, I'll leave you to get settled. When you're ready, come outside and meet a few of the others.' 

Once Ms. Foster left, Jane sat on her bed, thinking. She needed to get a Hogwarts letter, if only to finish her schooling. She didn't want to sit through the first six years again, as her first time around had, for the most part, been boring at best, but maybe if she talked talked to Dumbledore she could finish her lessons privately this year and then-

What? Go to muggle school until she looked seventeen? That was no good; she had been doing that by correspondence and had only a year left of that as well. Could she get a job next year to pass the time? No one would hire a twelve-year-old girl, brightest witch of her age or not. In fact, bringing that up in the muggle world might just get her chucked to the looney bin. Could she become a teacher's aid at Hogwarts? That one sounded like her best bet, since she'd be there anyway, and she'd be able to learn the subject in full and complete detail. But, of course, she first had to get into Hogwarts, which would require Dumbledore's knowledge of her skills. Which would require her to inform him.

Jane began drafting the letter in her head.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Jane Summers and I am almost 12 years old. Nobody knows of my magical ability, not even the Ministry, but it is quite impressive. I can perform complex spells that are extremely advanced for my age, or for any other student you may currently have. I'd like to request a place at Hogwarts, as I have only one year of schooling left._

_Sincerely, Miss Jane Summers _

Yes, that would go over well. She could see his reply now.

_Dear Miss Jane Summers,_

_Why, of course you're welcome at Hogwarts! You need not even ask! In these dark times, what with the fast approach of You-Know-Who and all, suspiciously over-intelligent children who no one's ever heard of before are greatly desired here at Hogwarts, and frankly, we're insulted you didn't contact us sooner. We'll see you on September 1. Would you care for a lemon drop?_

_Professor Dumbledore _

Jane snorted. Even in her mind, Dumbledore had to offer her lemon drops. She was sure that that question would appear at least once in his reply, regardless of what she sent.

'What's so funny?' Alison asked from the doorway.

'Oh, nothing; just thinking,' Jane replied easily. 'Ms. Foster said you might be taking me shopping.'

'No, she can take you herself. I just brought up the roomies so you could meet them.' Alison pushed the door open and sat on her bed. Two others followed her into the room, a girl of fifteen and an older boy.

'I'm Meghan,' the girl said, twirling a finger a lock of golden hair. 'It's great to have a new roommate, even if _some_ people think otherwise. And, hey, maybe with you around, they'll argue less.' Meghan sat down on her bed, the closest one to Jane's. She had an innocent face with a bright smile and deep blue eyes.

The other, the boy, had straight black hair that hung to his shoulders. His dark eyes were focused on the wall and his pale face showed absolute boredom. 'Severus Snape,' he said.

* * *

End notes: Sorry this took so long, but it was pretty long, for me. Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to the reviewers for leaving such great reviews. It makes me happy to know people are reading. 

Next chapter will be up before next weekend (10-12 days).

Anyway, I won't keep you here with this useless talk, and Merlin knows I could use this time to be sleeping, so toodles!

Dancing with Pineapples (I think I'll change this soon),

Jibs


	4. Chapter 3

**One Last Shot**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me. Savvy?

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Nice to meet you both. I'm Jane Summers, and you can call me Jane,' Jane said easily, but inside, she was shaken; Jane didn't know that Snape lived in an orphanage.

She knew she'd see Professor Snape at school (once she had sherbet lemons with Dumbledore and was accepted), as well as Remus Lupin and Lily and James Potter, to name a few, and she could prepare herself for those meetings, but seeing her old potions professor without warning threw her off. Jane got up from her bed and paced around the room, trying to calm herself down before she let anything slip.

Jane Summers never had a Professor Severus Snape, she told herself firmly. Jane Summers didn't know this child. Jane Summers wouldn't hate this child.

'Hey, are you OK?' Meghan's kind voice drifted into her mind.

'Just a little... shocked, I guess,' Jane answered, sitting back down on the neatly made covers. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. Jane _was_ shocked. She crossed her legs and leaned against the headboard, spotting something sticking out from Alison's pillow.

Dear Merlin, a wand. Well, this place certainly had it's surprises.

So, Alison was a witch and Snape was a wizard. Quite possibly, Meghan was one, too. Jane started discreetly looking over at Meghan's bed and belongings, trying to find evidence of magic.

'That's understandable. Anyway, I'll see you all later; I'm going swimming.' Meghan got up. 'It was nice meeting you Jane. If you ever need to talk, I'm willing to lend an ear,' she added before disappearing through the door.

'That girl is too bloody polite,' Snape muttered.

'Sod off, Severus; she's a good friend,' Alison argued.

'Of course she is. It's in her nature. Bloody Hufflepuffs.'

Alison shot him a look. 'Anyway, my job's done, so I'm going.'

'Where?' Snape asked.

'Meeting Lily for shopping. I'll tell her you said hello.'

'Indeed,' the teen said. Alison rolled her eyes and left.

'So... It's just you and me now,' Jane said lamely.

'Astute observation.'

'What's Alison?' Jane suddenly asked, before mentally cursing herself. Stupid Gryffindor in her couldn't keep its bloody mouth shut, could it?

'What?' Snape asked, clearly confused for a second, then his face changed back into its perfect expression of absolute boredom.

'What house is she?' the girl clarified., deciding to plunge right in. 'Meghan's Hufflepuff, and those robes by your bed say Slytherin, so what's Alison?'

'She's a Gryffindor... How do you know about Hogwarts?'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Everyone in the wizarding world knows about Hogwarts,' she said. 'I'll bet Alison's going to be happy that I'm not a muggle.'

'Have you started school yet?'

'No, I'm starting this year. Hopefully I can get into Hogwarts.'

'What house?' Snape asked, trying to sound uninterested but not quite reaching it.

Jane shrugged. 'Do you have an owl?'

'Yes. She's delivering a letter right now, but she'll be back tomorrow. I'll see you later, Summers.'

'Wait! What am I supposed to do?'

Snape shrugged. 'I don't care.'

* * *

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Jane Summers and I will be twelve years old this September. I am interested in having a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year to continue my education. Perhaps we could schedule a meeting sometime in the near future to discuss my options? I'd greatly appreciate__ it._

_Thank you in advance,  
Jane Summers

* * *

_

_ Miss Summers,_

_I am not certain that you qualify for a spot at Hogwarts. All children that are admitted must show prior skills involving magic, and this is the first I've ever heard of you. However, you do seem to posses knowledge of the magical world, and I am willing to arrange a meeting to assess your magical ability. I am free in two days' time, any time after noon, but if this doesn't suit you, feel free to suggest other details._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

_

* * *

_

_ Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am available in two days; shall we say at one o'clock PM? Would it be possible to meet at the Leaky Cauldron? I have no means of transportation, except for walking, and this is the only place I can reach on foot._

_If you have any problems with this arrangement, please send an owl. If it's satisfactory, I feel there is no reason to waste any more of your time, and no reply will be necessary._

_See you in two days' time,  
Jane Summers

* * *

_

'Hello Professor Dumbledore,' Jane greeted the older wizard. 'I'm Jane Summers.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Summers. How have you been?'

'A little bit nervous, actually,' Jane confessed. 'I've been worrying about this meeting. But let's get started, shall we?'

They were led by the barkeep to a sitting room in the back of the building, where Dumbledore ordered tea, sherbet lemons (Jane fought back a laugh, but allowed herself a discreet eye-roll), and a glass of water before they began Jane's interview.

'Alright then Jane, I need you to state your full name and date of birth, for the record,' Dumbledore told the girl, pulling out a quill and ink.

'Sure. I'm Jane Amelia Summers, born September 19, 1965.'

'Good. And your parentage?'

Jane frowned at the question, but replied, 'I'm muggleborn.'

'Do you know how old you were when you began to show signs of magic?'

'A very young age, I imagine,' she answered. 'I had lived with strange occurrences as a part of my life until I learnt what they were.'

'It's a wonder we didn't detect you sooner,' Dumbledore said. 'How did you learn what the occurrences were?'

'Our neighbour was magic as well; she recognized those events for what they were and slowly introduced me to magic. This must have been when I was seven. I miss her.'

'What was her name, Miss Summers?'

'I always called her Carol.'

The questions continued, each asking Jane about her life, her family, and her magical experiences, until thirty minutes later, Dumbledore said 'Well, Miss Summers, while I can't officially say this yet, welcome to Hogwarts. You'll be getting your letter within the week, I believe. Do you have any questions?'

'Thank you sir, and yes, I have a question. I was wondering, how am I going to pay for my supplies?'

'The ministry sets up an account at Gringott's and provide you with enough money for books, supplies and clothing. Once you've finished your education, you begin paying them back. They don't charge interest on the money you borrow, either. The program's been around for a good twenty years now, and it seems to work just fine. Anything else, Miss Summers?'

'No, thank you. See you in September.'

'Have a good summer.'

* * *

'Hey Jane,' Meghan greeted her newest roommate. 'Where were you this afternoon?' 

'I was at the Leaky Cauldron,' Jane answered, sitting on her bed. Looking from Meghan to Alison, she asked, 'What have you two been doing?'

Meghan and Alison sat in stunned silence for a moment while Jane tried not to laugh at their expressions, before Alison found her voice and asked, 'You mean, you're a witch?'

'Well, I'm certainly not a dementor.' More silence followed.

'Wow!' Meghan suddenly shouted. 'Merlin, this is great! I'm so happy for you, and now we don't have to hide our things! Alison, isn't this wonderful?' Hey, Jane, do you know where you're going to school yet?'

'Meggie, calm down, OK? Remember to breathe. In and out. In and out,' Alison instructed.

'Hogwarts. I met with Dumbledore today so I could get a place,' Jane answered.

'Great! That's where we go. What house do you want?'

'Gryffindor. I'll definitely be put into Gryffindor.'

'Alison's in Gryffindor,' Meghan replied. 'I'm in Hufflepuff, and Severus is in Slytherin. So unless you get sorted into Ravenclaw, you'll have one of us to help you out. No worries.'

Jane paled at the thought of being in Slytherin with Snape and Malfoy- wasn't Lucius just a year younger than Severus? And there was Belatrix as well, though she couldn't be much older than herself. How many problems could those three cause her if she was forced into the snake-pit?

'Because I've got a few friends in that house, and they're pretty friendly. Not as much as my house, but they're not bad. But they're really smart, and incredibly driven. Not that I'm saying you're not, Jane,' Meghan was saying. 'I'm sure you'd fit right in.'

'That is, if you get put there,' Alison added, more to silence Meghan than anything else. 'Why didn't you tell us sooner?'

'What?' Jane asked. She hadn't been listening to a word the two girls had said.

'Why didn't you tell us you were a witch? I wouldn't have been so mad at you.'

'I didn't know you were mad at me for that. You said it was because I'm a lot younger than you. But since we've got this cleared up, do you want to take me shopping? Not for muggle things, though.'

'Sure. My friend Lily and I are going as soon as we get our letters. Should be any day now.

'Thanks Alison. I'm going to go swimming; I'll see you both at dinner.'

* * *

'So gentlemen, any questions so far?' Hermione asked. 

'That man in my house,' Ron said, 'was he my grandfather? Mum's dad, the one with Alzheimer's?'

'I think so. I only met him that one time though, Ron, so I can't really be sure.'

'i never got to meet him,' Ron replied sadly, 'but Bill and Charlie loved him.' He grabbed a cookie. 'Sorry.'

After a moment, Harry laughed and asked, 'You didn't _actually_ break out of jail, did you?'

'Yeah, I did, though in my defense, I shouldn't have been arrested in the first place.'

'Either way, I hear they're still looking for you. Raised the bounty and everything,' Remus said. 'Last I checked, it was up to two knuts.'

James snorted. 'They must be getting impatient. You should turn yourself in; they might go easy on you.'

'Maybe in another twenty years,' Hermione answered. 'Price isn't high enough, although four knuts should be plenty. But let's take a break guys, alright? I need to see my husband anyway. Shouldn't take more than twenty minutes.' Hermione stood and, after enjoying the looks on Ron's and Harry's faces perhaps just a bit too much, disapparated.

'She's _married?'_

_

* * *

_ OK, I apologize right now for mot updating in over a month. Please don't attack me. I'll try to get the next bit up much sooner, I swear. Also, I couldn't think of a song/show title to go with this chapter. If you know any, please tell me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. It'll make me happy.

I'm a fermata; hold me.  
Jibs


	5. Chapter 4

**One Last Shot**

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to JK, not me. Savvy?

* * *

Jane woke early in the morning to the sound of tapping on the window. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and glanced at the clock on Meghan's desk. 5:18 AM, ugh. She stumbled to the window, nearly tripping on Snape's bed. She whispered an apology, got a sleepy grunt in reply, and moved to the window. The owl sat on the windowsill while Jane removed the mail from its leg, then soared off into the pale morning light.

Four letter, one addressed to each person in the room. Jane threw the letters onto their owner's desks, then sat down to read hers.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warllock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary boks and equpiment._

_Term begins on 1 eptember. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Underneath, in a long flowing hand that Jane recognized as Dumbledore's, it read:

_Miss Summers, due to the circumstance of your admittance, no owl is required. I will contact you during the next month to arrange your classes. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Jane smiled and reached for her supples list, but another owl tapping on the window pulled her away. Why had she closed that window?

Careful not to trip on Snape's bed again, Jane opened the window to take the letter. The bird snapped at her and landed on Alison's bed. It began pecking at her face.

'Ugh, bloody bird!' Alison mumbled, raising her arms to her head. 'Here, bloody thing, gimme the- OW! Stupid pigeon.' The owl bit her again, dropping the parchment on her chest, then took off.

'Good morning Alison.'

'What's so good about it? I just got assaulted by a rat with wings. I'm bleeding! Oh, Merlin, what if I die? Jane, promise me you'll avenge my death!'

Meghan threw her pillow. 'Shut up, Alison. It's too early for your stupidity.'

'I could stun her,' Snape offered through a yawn.

'No! I'll be good, I swear! Stupid bird, blood everywhere...'

'Who was the letter from, Alison?' Jane asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

'Hmm? Oh, Lily. I told you about her, yeah?' She scanned the letter. 'She wants to go shopping tomorrow now that we've got our... our letters?'

'They're on your desks,' Jane told her. 'Can I come?'

'Of course, I'll just-'

'Shut up, Alison!'

* * *

The next day at 7:30 AM, Jane and Alison left their room to meet Lily on the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron. 

'Why does she want to start so bloody early?' Jane asked around a yawn as Alison closed and locked the orphanage door.

'She likes to start early, bloody morning person. Here, drink this; it'll perk you right up.' Alison handed the younger girl a phial filled with bright red liquid.

'A Pepper-Up? You seriously want me to drink this?'

'Don't worry, it's not strong enough to do anything but wake you up. I have Severus brew it that way for this purpose exactly. Trust me, by mid-morning, you'll be thankful for it.'

'Hey Alison!' Jane heard a girl shout a few minutes later. 'Good morning!'

'Indeed it is, Lily, indeed it is,' Alison agreed as Lily walked up. 'This is Jane, just arrived at my humble abode last week. Told you about her, didn't I? Jane, this is Lily, my best friend in the whole of Hogwarts.'

'Nice to meet you, Jane,' Lily said, shaking her hand. 'Alison did tell me about you, about how you've wrecked her life. Certainly not the type to hang around with all day.' She grinned. 'What did you do to her that got her so mad?'

'She thought I was a muggle. I'd be upset too, I suppose,' Jane explained. She looked over at Alison; the teen was frowning.

'I did apologize, right?' she asked. 'You know I didn't really mean any of it, Jane. Anyway, ready to shop?'

'Yes!' Lily said quickly.

'Erm, sure?' Jane guessed. 'But I don't have any money.'

'Right, forgot about that. We'll have to go open your account then. Shall we do that first?' Lily suggested. Alison shrugged, the expression on her face clearly saying that she didn't care. They left the street for the Leaky Cauldron. A few taps of Lily's wand on seemingly solid brick later, and the three girls were in Diagon Alley.

'Is this your first time here?' Lily asked Jane.

'Of course it is, Lily. She's from a muggle family,' Alison answered for her.

'How would I know that, Alison? I just met her.'

'She lives in a muggle orphanage,' Alison pointed out. 'Therefore, what else-'

'Let's go to the bank,' Jane interupted. 'I hear it's run by goblins.'

Alison smiled, forgeting about her argument, and led the way down the street through the few witches and wizards present.

Passing through the bronze entrance doors and pausing at the silver, Jane stopped to read the poem. Lily stopped as well, and said, 'We shoud get some ice cream later and get to know each other.'

'"Enter, stranger, but take heed,"' Jane quoted while Alison protested that 8 AM was far too early to have ice cream without chocolate frogs, and she had left hers on her desk.

* * *

Ractnuk, the banker-in-training, led the girls to an office, returning a moment later with some papers, ink, and a quill. 'Which of you is setting up the account?' he asked. 

'The smallest,' Alison answered, glancing at the papers. 'We're not here to set up a will.' She pointed to the title on the first page.

A bit of colour appeared on the goblin's cheeks, and he left to get the correct form. Throwing them on the desk, he grunted, 'Fill them out and bring them to the front desk,' before storming out. Jane thought she heard him say, 'I need a drink.'

'I think you've offended him,' she said. 'Goblin's don't like to be corrected, do they?'

'Did you want to write a will? I didn't think so,' Alison replied.

Lily cleared her throat. 'Could you just start, please? I want my ice cream!'

Jane chuckled. 'How are you not fat?' She wondered jokingly. 'OK. "One, what is your full name?"' Jane read. She picked up the quill, inked it, and wrote her name. '"Two, what are your reasons for requesting a government grant?" It's a grant? I thought Dumbledore said it was a loan.'

'It is a loan. The goblin gave us a different form. I'll be right back.'

Five minutes later, Alison returned with the proper papers. 'Their filing system is awful. I found this in with the magical creatures request forms. Anyway, get to work. It's a bit long.' She handed Jane the form; it was at least two inches thick.

Picking up the quill, Jane sighed. 'Stupid parchement,' she muttered.

* * *

Two hours later, Lily, Alison and Jane walked out of the bank, each of them carrying more money than what they went in with. Alison complained that it was too late to have ice cream with chocolate frogs, and Lily asked her if Every Flavour Beans would do. Alison pouted, but led the way to the ice cream parlour. 

'Good morning ladies,' someone said just outside the shop. He had straight black hair and stunningly dark eyes. He reminded Jane of the pictures of Sirius that Harry had, before she reminded herself that she didn't know a Harry anymore.

'Good morning Sirius,' Alison replied sadly. 'It's too late for chocolate frogs with ice cream.'

Sirius shook his head. 'My dear girl, it's never too late for that,' he said, sounding quite a bit like Dumbledore. He even had a twinkle in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. 'For your ice cream, if I can keep the card.'

'Where are the other idiots?' Lily asked. 'Your friends, I mean. Sorry.'

'Inside. We saw you coming, so I waited. Who's the mini?'

'You can call me Jane,' the young girl answered, offering her hand. 'Nice to meet you, Sirius. Can I call you that?'

'Sure,' he answered, shaking Jane's hand. 'Well, she's not shy, is she? First year?'

'Erm, I'm not really sure. Dumbledore's going to be testing me to see what level I'm at. I was home-schooled a bit by a neighbour, so I'm too advanced to be in the first year.'

'Interesting. And what house do-'

'I want my ice cream!' Alison interupted. She grabbed Lily's and Jane's hands and dragged them inside. Sirius followed with a smile.

'Hey Lily, Alison,' a teeneged boy with light brown hair said.

'Hello Remus,' Lily replied. 'Good summer so far?'

'Most of it. All but two weeks ago.' Jane wondered briefly if that was the full moon. 'Yours?'

'Terrible. Bloody sister still does nothing but torment me and take my things. You'd think she'd have grown out of it by now.'

Another boy- James Potter, Jane quickly realized- handed Lily an ice cream. 'Don't worry, Evans. I'll make it better.'

'Sod off, Potter.'

'Now is that any way to talk to the love of your life?'

'Is that? How many lovers call each other by their last names?'

'Oh, you want to be my lover now?'

'Dear Merlin, help me...'

At this, Jane stopped listening and pushed past them to get to the front of the shop. 'Single scoop of vanilla, please,' she ordered, handing the girl behind the counter a sickle. The girl gave her an ice cream and fifteen knuts, and Jane sat down deside Alison, across from Sirius.

'Who's this?' Remus asked, sitting down.

'I'm Jane. Nice to meet you.'

'I'm Remus. Have you met James yet?'

'No, but by the way Lily's acting towards him, I don't think I want to.'

'Oi, James!' Sirius shouted. 'Meet Jane.'

'Who, the ankle-biter?'

'Sod you, James,' Jane said conversationally, nodding her head toward him. He returned the words, and the jestures.

'She's more mature than you are, James. Is Peter here today?' Alison asked. 'And _do_ sit down, you two.'

'No, unfortunately. He's got family visiting,' Remus answered.

'Good. I hate him.'

'Now that's not very nice, Alison,' Sirius scolded. 'Apologize.'

'Sorry, Sirius. Here's your card. It's Circe.'

Lily sat beside Remus, and James, pulling a chair from a another table, scooted in between them. 'Wow, Paddie,' he said. 'You gave up your last chocolate frog.'

'You must be in love,' Remus added.

Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Alison, who blushed lightly and smacked his arm. 'Stop it,' she warned, 'or you'll be attacked by vicious man-eating turkeys.'

'If that's the price of your love, I'll take my chances,' Sirius replied. Alison smacked him again.

* * *

The day passed quickly, with only a few fights between Lily and James. Remus said it was a record. Around noon, Jane's new group of friends ran into Snape and a few Slytherins, and if Jane hadn't known that Snape and Alison got along quite well in private, she would've missed just how much fun they were having fighting with each other. 

Soon after Snape and his friends disappeared, Alison darted into a second-hand shop and bought something quite large that she wouldn't identify for the others. They spent an hour in that shop, the girls trying on tacky clothes and trying to put together the worst outfits (Lily won, but just barely) and the boys pestering Alison about whatever it was she bought.

'Merlin's balls, Sirius!' Alison screamed angrily after the boy executed a particularly pathetic plan to get the oversized paper bag away from her. 'If you try to _accio_ it one more time, I will hex off your hand and shove your wand somewhere unpleasant!'

Sirius paled and muttered, 'Sorry Ali, but you're not supposed to keep secrets in this group.'

'I will keep secrets if I bloody well want to, Sirius Black!' After a few moments, she added in a much more comfortable voice, 'Did you ever consider that I'm not letting you see it because it's for you?'

The boy's face lit up. 'Is it?' he asked hopefully.

'No.'

'Alison!' Sirius whined as everyone else laughed. 'That's really mean!'

'As mean as spelling my skin green for a week?' Alison challenged.

'That was in fourth year! You can't use that anymore.'

'Sure I can.'

'Remus, make her share!'

'Don't drag me into this, Padfoot. I'm the only one who hasn't been on the recieving end of a pissed-off Alison, and I'd like to keep it that way.'

'Fine,' Sirius pouted, then smiled. 'What shall we do for lunch? I'm starved.'

* * *

'Piss off, Sirius,' Alison said, swatting his hand away. 'Eat your own food.' 

'The bag of mystery or the food, Alison. You must share one.'

'Fine. If you share your food, you can have some salad.'

'Great! You can have all the chips you want,' Sirius promised, reaching onto Alison's plate for some salad.

She glared at him. 'Use the fork next time. I don't know where those hands have been.'

'Sure. Want some chicken?'

'I'm a vegetarian, remember?'

'Since when?'

'Since I was fourteen.'

'You used to tease her about it, Paddie.' James reminded him.

'Oh, right. Alison, would you prefer to be a brussel sprout or a carrot?'

'I'm a lima bean.'

'Do you ever have trouble understanding them?' Jane asked Lily.

'No, but I've known Alison since we were six, and she's a lot worse than Sirius. You'll get it eventually, though. Don't worry.'

When everyone was done with lunch, they split up into their original groups and finished with their shopping. Lily, Alison and Jane got their school supplies, and were out of Diagon Alley by three o'clock. Walking in muggle London to Lily's house, they talked with Jane about what to expect at Hogwarts, trying to protect her from stories the boys had no doubt scared her with. They promised to meet for shopping again before the summer was over, and Alison and Jane walked back to their summer home.

* * *

Does anybody want to write a sorting song for me please?

Sorry about the lateness of this, but I didn't have working internet for the longest time (three months). Anyway, don't throw things at me, please.

I'm a fermata; hold me.  
Jibs


End file.
